The invention pertains to a device for automatic setting of retaining bolts on support surfaces, wherein the retaining bolts are provided with disk plates that are coated on their underside with a dry hot-melting adhesive that can be reactivated by the action of heat.
A device for setting such retaining bolts is known from DE 44 02 550 A1, in which the bolt shafts are seized by a pincer which can be brought into the intended bonding position by a robot arm. This publication does not discuss the manner in which bolts are supplied to the pincer, seized by it and set.
The present invention is directed to providing a device for automated setting of retaining bolts coated with hot-melting adhesive (adhesive bolts) of the aforementioned type. The adhesive bolts are brought in from a supply channel by means of compressed air and are glued to the support surfaces at the designated bonding points securely and permanently in the shortest possible time.